Hybrid vehicles employ both an internal combustion engine and electric motor to drive the vehicle, and have become commonplace on streets and roadways. However, a phenomenon known as the “rubber band effect” accompanies use of certain combustion engine vehicles equipped with continuously variable transmissions (“CVTs”). A “rubber band-like effect” also accompanies the use of hybrid vehicles equipped with electronic CVTs. The rubber band-like effect is an uncomfortable sensation one has when accelerating in a hybrid vehicle because the engine noise/vibration that typically accompanies increased speed remains constant. As the hybrid vehicle accelerates, the vehicle occupants can physiologically feel the increased speed because the electric motor is providing increased power to the wheels. However, once the engine has reached its maximum revolutions per minute (“RPM”) (which corresponds to a plateau of engine noise and vibration), there is no corresponding further increase in engine noise/vibration even though the vehicle may continue to increase in speed. This continuing acceleration on a vehicle occupant without a corresponding change in the vehicle environment, such as tactile, audible, or other environmental change, can result in the uncomfortable physiological response. That is, unlike a traditional combustion engine-only vehicle, even though the hybrid vehicle is increasing in speed, the engine noise or vibration does not increase, thereby resulting in the rubber band-like effect.